The instant Invention relates to means and methods of converting available sources of energy to practical usable forms. These available forms of energy are found in oceans and in rivers. There are two components of energy available in our oceans and rivers, and those are the weight of the water and the motion (flow) of the water. A specially designed open cell conveyor belt, driven by the water flow, can be used to bring air from the surface of a body of water down to great depths. The air can then be released and accumulated in containers, under high pressure at depths of several hundred or several thousand feet. This high air pressure can now be brought to shore through flexible tubing and again accumulated in containers as a form of stored energy. These containers can also be partially filled with water or mercury that can be released through a nozzle, thus driving a turbine wheel coupled to an electrical generator.
It can now be understood that the pressure representing the stored energy at say 1000 feet of depth is equal to the stored energy of a body of water at an altitude of 1000 feet above sea level, exept that the quantity of energy in a body of water is limited by the environmental conditions, while the quantity of energy from an air pressure container is limited only by it's design configurations.
It is obvious then that this source of energy is unlimited. Alternatively, a solid chemical compound such as a carbide, that changes to gaseous form when mixed with water, can be carried by the conveyor, released at great depths and accumulated in the container under high pressure. Another alternative is to use known methods of electrolysis at great depths that will result in the release of oxygen and hydrogen from the water. The gases can again be captured and accumulated in containers under high pressure and then be utilized in the same manner as compressed air.